youngjusticefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of Gemworld
Knights of Gemworld is the spin-off series spawned from the Young Justice Franchise. It follows right after Young Justice: Enlightenment. Major Plot Lines *The Light is still active, but there have been fewer reports of their activities. *The Team's senior members are now part of the Justice League and now run covert missions to the remaining members. *Some former members are called back in from time to time if they are needed. *Delta Squad (Omnicron, Bagua, Hawkgirl, Red Typhoon, Plastic Lad, and Speedy) investigate a strange energy occurrence. *An attack in the night transports Amy and Delta Squad to Gemworld. *The Light invests time in Gemworld, while Dark Opal is made aware of Amy Winston. *Delta Squad are ordered to keep their mission a secret, even from Amethyst. *The Twelve Houses War rages on. The Team *'Amethyst / Amy Winston / Princess Amaya Amethyst of Gemworld' **'Age:' 15 **'Specie:' Human **'Nationality:' Amethystan, American **'Bio:' The daughter of Lady Graciel Amerthyst, Queen of Gemworld and Prince Vyrian Topaz, Lord Amethyst. The baby Amaya was sent to earth to be raised by Herb and Marion Winston as their own daughter, Amy, when both her parents were murdered by Dark Opal. On her fifteenth birthday, she was deemed old enough to return to her world, but was absolutely unaware of her heritage beforehand, so it was a surprise when the realization came to her. *'Abilities:' Flight, Energy Projection, Healing, Magic *'Bagua / Wu Xing' (B40) **'Age:' 17 **'Specie:' Human *'Nationality:' Chinese *'Bio:' Son of Chinese Sorcerers Xing Qi and Fau Lin, Wu Xing was taught the art of magic from former supervillain Brushogun, using the ancient inks, he can channel the eight trigram symbols to create the elements at his disposal. He is later recruited to join the team after a run in with the Lord of Chaos, Apophis required his help to send him away. He joined the team in 2019, and stayed onm during the reformation period when members left abruptly and stayed witgh them through everything that happened. He became friends with Adam Antony (Adamant, later Omnicron). **'Abilities:' Magic, Elemental Summoning *'Hawkgirl / Kinda Hol' (B45) **'Age:' 16 **'Specie:' Thanagarian **'Nationality:' Chinese **'Bio:' The daughter of Thanagarian heroes Katar and Shayera Hol (Hawkman and Hawkwoman), and the sister of her newly reincarnated brother Ektar, Kinda was born on Thanagar and shortly left with her parents to Earth were both of them became member of the Justice League. Kinda was raised with the martial arts, language and metallurgy of the Thanagarian society. as well as learning English and earth laws to better suit in. She joined the Team in 2020 and took part against the final assault against the Light. **'Abilities:' Flight, Nth Metal Weaponry *'Omnicron (Adamant) / Adam Antony' (B27) **'Age:' 19 **'Specie:' Metahuman **'Nationality:' Anglo-Estonian-American/Jewish-American, Vlatavan **'Bio:' Son of Jewish Scientists, Abraham and Emzara Antony, he lived a regular estranged life from his parents who were always busy. He was kidnapped by the Reach and multiple experimented on, which gave him the meta-ability to adapt his cells as a reaction to events around him. He is rescued by the team and joins them in 2016. After his death at the hands of Darkseid's Omega Beam during an endless struggle with fellow Reactive Adaptor Doomsday, an electrical charge provided by Static was enough to restart his heart to get his meta-ability at revive him, and also equipped him with a weaker form of Omega Beams which he fires from his hands. He is engaged to Queen Perdita Zytle of Vlatava, and holds the title as Duke of Moldauov. **'Abilities:' Reactive Adaptation, Omega Beam, Biological Immortality *'Plastic Lad / Luke O'Brien' (B47) **'Age:' 17 **'Specie:' Metahuman **'Nationality:' Irish-American **'Bio:' The son of former criminal Patrick "the Eel" O'Brien (Plastic Man) and Angel McDunnagh, Luke was taught the art of thievery and safe picking from an early age until the day his father redeemed himself. After years as a hero, his father was eventually inducted into the Justice League in 2010, and eventually he took his son as his ward till he was accepted into the Team in 2020. His relationship with his father is estranged due to the lack of time they spent together. **'Abilities:' Elasticity, Shape-shifting, Invulnerability *'Red Typhoon / Traya Sutton Smith' (B44) **'Age:' 15 **'Specie:' Metahuman **'Nationality:' Bialyan-American **'Bio:' The adopted daughter of Red Tornado's John Smith alias and Kathy Sutton. Captured by the Reach, she developed metahuman abilities to manipulate air. She was adopted by Red Tornado who saved her from Bialya and also witnessed her aerokinetic abilities. She became best friends with Cissy King-Jones (Arrowette), and later with her successor Mia Dearden (Speedy). She is introduced to the team in 2019, and joins the team a year later after encouraging her "father" to let her do so. **'Abilities:' Aerokinesis, Flight, Invisibility *'Speedy III / Mia Dreaden' (B53) **'Age:' 16 **'Specie:' Human **'Nationality:' American **'Bio:' The fifth protogee of Green Arrow, after Roy Harper (Speedy I, later Arsenal), Roy Harper's clone (Speedy II, later Red Arrow), Artemis West nee Crock (Artemis, later Tigress), and Cissy King-Jones (Arrowette). Green Arrow adopted her when he found her as a runaway, but too some encouragement before he would accept her as his new sidekick after his track record. She joined the Team eventually after 2020 and became the newest member after their victory against the Light. She is best friends with Traya Sutton Smith (Red Typhoon). **'Abilities:' Archery, Physical Peak, Marksmanship, Acrobatics *'Stygian' (B56) **'Age:' Immortal **'Specie:' New God **'Nationality:' New Genesis **'Bio:' A New God from New Genesis, and the cousin of Celestia. He began training under the tutelage of many great New Gods, including Mister Miracle, Big Barda, and Orion. Stygian joined the team in 2021 following the disappearance of Gamma Squad. Tracking down a being that was emitting a similar signature, he was eventually brought to their true location. **'Abilities:' Biological Immortality, Superhuman Physical Peak, Energy Projection. Allies Gemworld *'Citrina' *'Allied Twelve Houses:' **'House of Amethyst' **'House of Diamond' **'House of Emerald' **'House of Garnet' **'House of Moonstone' **'House of Ruby' **'House of Topaz' ***'Prince Topaz' **'House of Turquoise' *'Temporary Allied Twelve Houses:' **'House of Aquamarine' The Team *'Nightwing (Robin I) / Dick Grayson' (B01) **'Age:' 22 **'Specie:' Human **'Nationality:' American **'Bio:' The first Robin, Dick Grayson was the son of famous circus gymnasts John and Mary Grayson. The family as well as Dick's uncle, aunt and older cousin were part of a circus troupe known as "The Flying Graysons" in the Haley's Circus. In 2006, Dick entire family were killed when the tripwires used in the act were cut loose by Tony Zucco and his gang for the circus' refusal to pay them for protection. Only Dick's uncle Richard survived the fall, but was paralyzed to critical conditions. Dick was officially adopted by Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, and became his sidekick the same year. Following a dispute with the Justice League, Dick became one of the founding members of Young Justice in 2010. Though initially wanting leadership, he stepped aside to allow Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad to take the role. In 2013, Dick abandoned his mantle as Robin and became Nightwing following a falling out with Batman, but reconciled after the death of the second Robin, Jason Todd. in 2015, Aqualad stepped down and Dick became leader for a year before returning the mantle. **'Abilities:' Physical Peak, Martial Artist, Tactician, Acrobatics *'Aqualad / Kaldur'ahm' (B02) **'Age:' 24 **'Specie:' Atlantean **'Nationality:' Poseidonise **'Bio:' The son of an Atlantean, Sha'lain'a, and the enemy of King Orin, David Hyde aka Black Manta. Kaldur'ahm was raised by his mother and stepfather, Calvin Durham, in Poseidonise in the Kingdom of Atlantis, Kaldur'ahm joined the army in 2007, and then was transferred to the Conservatory of Sorcery in 2009. When Ocean Master attacked King Orin aka Aquaman, Kaldur'ahm and his Garth stepped in to allow Aquaman to recover. As a thank you, Aquaman offered both of them to role as his ward, but only Kaldur'ahm accepted. He served with his king until 2010 when he and the other sidekicks (Robin and Kid Flash) formed their own team, in which Kaldur was eventually voted in as leader. In 2015, after the death of his friend and former love interest, Tula aka Aquagirl, the discovery of his heritage, Kaldur left the team and relinquished leadership to Dick Grayson aka Nightwing. Undercover he served to feed information from the light until rejoining the team in 2016 and was reinstated as leader until he stepped down in 2019 and joined the older teammates as the Titans. **'Abilities:' Hydrokinesis, Electric Generation, Underwater Breathing *'Kid Lantern (Kid Flash I) / Wally West' (B03) **'Age:' 24 **'Specie:' Metahuman **'Nationality:' American **'Bio:' Son of Rudy and Mary West, Wally idolized the Flash, who later turned out to be his uncle, Barry Allen who married his aunt, Iris. Wally begged to be his sidekick, but was only when he suffered an accident trying to recreate the same explosion that Barry allowed him to be his sidekick in 2008. In 2010, he joined Robin and Aqualad to form Young Justice. He eventually retired from the team along with his girlfriend Artemis Crock aka Artemis in 2015 following the death of Tula aka Aquagirl. They stayed retired until 2016 when Artemis was called back to undertake an under cover mission with Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad. Wally eventually rejoined, but was later transported forty years into the future by a Reach made bomb and was temporarily stripped of his speed, but regained it and a Green Lantern power ring and used it to return to his time. He married Artemis in 2017. **'Abilities:' Super Speed, Willpower Energy Projection *'Superboy / Kon-El / Conner Kent' (B04) **'Age:' 10 (Biologically 18) **'Specie:' Kryptonian-Human Clone **'Nationality:' Kandorian, American **'Bio:' Grown from the combined DNA of the Kryptonian, Kal-El aka Superman, and his archenemy, the human Lex Luthor as part of Kadmas' Project Kr, the successor to the failed Project Match. Superboy was grown over a course of sixteen weeks in 2010 and grown to the biological age of sixteen and fed human knowledge via telepathy inserted by G-Gnomes. Superboy was eventually released by Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash, though attacked them via telepathic commands, only to then side with them in escaping Kadmus. He joined the sidekicks into forming Young Justice. Though initially rough, he eventually learned to act more human, even adopting a human name to blend in to society, taking Conner Kent as an alias (Conner originated from Miss Martian's favorite boys name from a TV series, and Kent was suggested by Martian Manhunter as it was also shared by Superman's alias, Clark Kent, though painted off as a tribute to the late Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson, due to the Kryptonians not seeing eye to eye.) He eventually reconciled with Superman, who even allowed him to keep his earth name and gave him the kyrptonian name Kon-El. He started dating the martian and team mate M'gann M'orzz aka Miss Martian, but the two broke up after Conner and M'gann disagreed on how M'gann should use her telepathy in 2015. The two reconciled in 2016 and continued dating. Superboy went at odds with the third Robin, Tim Drake, following Aqualad's resignation, but eventually complied after a short trial run in 2020. **'Abilities:' Super Strength, Jumping, Endurance, Inferred Vision ***'Locked Abilities:' Heat Vision, Flight, Super Speed, Freeze Breath *'Miss Martian / M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse' (B05) **'Age:' 60 (Biologically 19) **'Specie:' Martian **'Nationality:' M'idde'lt'on **'Bio:' The only White Martian daughter of White Martian, M'kamm M'orzz, and Green Martian, J'eenn J'onzz, M'gann grew up as a second class citizen due to her White Martian skin, alongside on of her brothers, while the rest of her siblings were born Green. In 2009, her maternal uncle, J'onn J'onzz aka Martian Manhunter brought with him souvenirs from Earth, including a video set for a short lived TV series called "Hello Megan!". Fascinated by Earth, she snuck aboard her uncles ship to the planet. By the time her uncle discovered her, they agreed to let her stay as his protégé. She adopted a human form based on the main character of her favourite show, and also changed her Martian skin colour to Green. She was introduced to the newly formed Team in 2010 and became one of it's founding members. She adopted a human name, based on her own Martian name: Megan Morse. Overtime she was smitten by Superboy and eventually he returned the attention. She saved a boy named Garfield Logan's life by replicating his blood type which was in rarity at the time, which resulted in the two considering each other blood-siblings. The blood would eventually mutate him, allowing him to shape shift as well, becoming Beast Boy. In 2015, she and Superboy broke up after an argument over how she used her telepathy against the villains. She then started dating La'gaan aka Lagoon Boy, but after frying Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad's brain, she realized that Superboy had been right about her, leading to her breaking up with La'gaan. She eventually started dating Superboy again in 2016 following Kid Flash's apparent death. **'Abilities:' Shape-shifting, Telekinesis, Density Shifting *'Red Arrow (Speedy II) / Roy Harper Clone' (B06) **'Age:' 13 (Biologically 28) **'Specie:' Human Clone **'Nationality:' American **'Bio:' When Cadmus kidnapped the new protégé of Green Arrow, Roy Harper, they severed his arm in order to supply their cloning experiments. The first of these, Project Legacy, was a replacement for the newly deceased Guardian, acting under the guise of Jim Harper, the uncle of the captured. The second, Project Arrow, was a complete replica of Roy Harper, born in 2007. Being updated with the memories of the original Roy Harper, and a secret code word (Broken Arrow) and a drive to join the Justice League, "Roy" was "found" by Green Arrow who retook him in as his sidekick. However in 2010, he broke ties with Green Arrow after discovering that he wasn't considered a proper member of the Justice League and left. He went solo despite his friends trying to get him to join the Team, but was none the less given a designation for the Zeta Tubes. He took the name Red Arrow and worked to attack the Light wherever possible, while unknowingly acting as a mole for the Light. He was eventually considered for membership, but was asked to join the Team as a sign of goodwill before he was inducted, which he complied with. He was eventually made a member, but under orders he tagged the entire league with Starro chips that allowed the Light to control them. He broke control and joined the Team in taking them down, though left the League and the Team discovering he was a clone, and set about finding the real Roy. He married Jade Nguyen / Cheshire in 2015, but became separated from his commitment to find Roy. Their daughter, Lian was born in 2016, and he and his wife reunited to find Roy. Finding him and reintroducing him, the two were on stable terms until the frustration of two Roys finally broke Arsenal (Roy) and the two engaged until Clone Roy was allowed to remain the "Real Roy". **'Abilities:' Physical Peak, Archery, Acrobatics *'Tigress (Artemis) / Artemis West nee Crock' (B07) **'Age:' 24 **'Specie:' Human **'Nationality:' Vietnamese-American **'Bio:' The daughter of villains, Lawrence Crock aka Sportsmaster, and Paula Ngyuen aka Huntress, the youngest of two daughters, Artemis was raised from an early age by her father after her mother was sent to prison after getting caught following a fall that crippled her from the waist down in 2004. Artemis spent the next six years under intense training in archery until her mother was out of prison in 2010. Following an argument between her parents she stumbled upon the Teams battle with Amazo and saved Kid Flash's life by distracting it with an arrow. Her action caught the attention of Batman and Green Arrow who offered her a place among the team, under the guise of Green Arrow's niece. She eventually retired from the team along with her boyfriend Wally West aka Kid Flash in 2015 following the death of Tula aka Aquagirl. They stayed retired until 2016 when she was called back to undertake an under cover mission with Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad. Wally eventually rejoined, but was later transported forty years into the future by a Reach made bomb but later returned to his time. She married Wally in 2017. **'Abilities:' Physical Peak, Archery, Acrobatics, Weaponry *'Zatanna / Zatanna Zatara' (B08) **'Age:' 23 **'Specie:' Human **'Nationality:' American **'Bio:' The only daughter of Justice League magician, Giovanni Zatara, and sorceress, Sindella Zatara, whom seemingly died giving birth to her, Zatanna lived an essentially isolated lifestyle with her father keeping close watch of her since the death of her mother. Inheriting the natural magic abilities of both her parents resulted in her being born with a substantially stronger sense with magic, and from an early age started learning from her father in both real and stage magic to retain cover. She was eventually brought to Mount Justice in 2010, when her father took his shift as the Team's "den mother", and got her first taste in action and would then on continue to meet up with the team. During one situation, Klarion the Witch Boy created two worlds that separated the adults, and the enduring battle forced Zatanna to wear the Helmet of Fate to become Doctor Fate, who after the battle refused to relinquish his control over her body, which resulted in Zatara making a trade with himself for her. She officially joined the team and moved in following those events. In 2015, she and Raquel Ervin aka Rocket were eventually accepted into the Justice League and eventually joined the Titans in 2018. **'Abilities:' Magic, Reverse Speak Linguism Villians *'Hostile Twelve Houses:' **'House of Opal' ***'Dark Opal' **'House of Sapphire' ***'Lord Sapphire' **'House of Sardonyx' ***'Lord Sardonyx' Trivia *The main characters are lesser known characters in the DC universe, but were very popular with the author that he wanted to expand on them in someway exclusive from the Young Justice titles. **Amethyst is based on the DC Short version of the character from Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld. **Bagua is an original character exclusive to Earth-16 (Fanon). **Hawkgirl is based on the current Hawkgirl, Kendra Saunders. **Omnicron is an original character exclusive to Earth-16 (Fanon). **Plastic Lad is based on the real Plastic Lad (later Offspring). **Red Typhoon is based on Traya Sutton, the supporting character in the Red Tornado titles. **Speedy is based on the current pre-52 Speedy, Mia Dearden. **Stygian is an original character exclusive to Earth-16 (Fanon). * Category:A to Z Category:Series Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Knights of Gemworld